Axel and Lioness in Lioness' Arch-Enemy
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness seriously wants to beat her arch-enemy: Magness once and for all with help from Axel. AxelxLioness at the end.


Axel and Lioness in Lioness' Arch-Enemy

3 Years After the series

It was early morning and Axel could hear some noises from in the lounge where he saw Lioness kicking nothing almost hitting him.

"Ok Lioness settle down and tell me what's got you in a stink." said Axel holding Lioness down.

"It's not a what it's a who...Magness since it was like 4 years ago today we first ran into Samantha Magness Paine and I want payback on her for flirting on you." admitted Lioness calming down a bit.

"Yeah well I said I was sorry." replied Axel.

"Yeah I know and I forgave you." said Lioness.

Then the news came on showing Magness, D-Zel and Spydah robbing a bank.

"Axel we must battle Magness today and most importantly..." started Lioness.

"Put her behind bars?" finished Axel innocently.

"Yeah we must do it without the boys." said Lioness and Axel nodded an they drove off to find the three villains and saw them robbing Lee Industies. "Magness we have unfinished business which we will finish here and now!"

"Oh right you never beat me before except with that Egyptian Coffin what would you think now would be any different?" mocked Magness.

"Because I have a purpose to show you that Axel is mine and mine alone!" growled Lioness. "Axel I know you're team leader but deal with D-Zel and Spydah."

"Ok Lioness you're the boss today." agreed Axel as he got ready to do Jo-Lan against D-Zel and Spydah!

"Don't get cocky Manning!" smirked D-Zel.

"As ever...well sometimes." admitted Axel and he began battling D-Zel and Spydah as Lioness battled Magness but Magness was cheating with her magnetic powers! "Don't give up Lioness!" Axel called!

"That isn't the plan!" smiled Lioness as she avoided Magness throwing a bike at her!

"LIONESS I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN SO GIVE UP!" yelled Magness using her powers to throw a car at Lioness but missed her hitting a tank of chemicals making a fire!

"Like Axel I know fire stops magnitism so Jo-Lan!" yelled Lioness and kicked Magness back with Jo-Lan making Magness have a bleeding nose. "Garrett gave me these solid gold cuffs and you can't use magnitism on gold!"

"Runaway!" yelled Spydah then Axel kicked him into D-Zel!

"Clever using one of my moves Lioness where did you learn that move anyway?" asked Axel with a smile.

"Oh to be truthful Dragon and Master Ji taught me and they say they will teach the others." explained Lioness.

"Indeed." said a voice.

"Dragon?" asked Lioness and Axel.

"Yes you two along with your friends were chosen by destiny to face foes even more powerful than my former master." explained Dragon. "But that is to be left until another day."

Then Richter came in.

"I have told you kids to stop interfering in police business." growled Richter.

"One promblem for you Richter no one knows my Arch-Enemy Magness better than me, Axel and Hawk." replied Lioness holding Axel's hand to prevent anger.

"Noted and agreed with Lioness." smiled Axel. "Just take them away Richter."

Then Axel and Lioness saw that Dragon had left but knew they would see Dragon again and smiled.

"Axel I think now is the time to ask you on a date." smiled Lioness.

"My pleasure." smiled Axel.

Soon they were skate-boarding enjoying theirselves.

"You have better choices at dating than anyone I know Lioness." commented Axel.

"I try." giggled Lioness. "I will tell you this now before we save your Dad...I love you."

"And I love you Lioness." smiled Axel and then kissed...once they stopped skate-boarding of course. "Good choice of calling someone your arch-enemy."

"Yeah now stop talking Axel Manning." smiled Lioness as they hugged again then they saw King, Hawk and Shark chase Reconbo. "Shall we?"

"After you." smiled Axel as they joined their friends to battle Reconbo that evening Axel and Lioness were in Lioness' room talking.

"Axel thanks for today." smiled Lioness.

"You're welcome." smiled Axel then they kissed.

"One big mission tomorrow I guess so let's enjoy tonight." smiled Lioness as they began kissing deeply in Lioness' bed.

Iris Out


End file.
